Psychic Sam
by 9shadowcat9
Summary: When Sam destroyed the Allspark, the allspark made a decision that changed his life forever. Unfortunately whether or not it was a good change is debatable. Requesting help with a new title. - -'
1. Chapter 1

Sam Witwicky stared at his hands in thought. The brown haired teenager was in his _human_ bedroom with his _**human**_ parents. He should be... he _**was**_ human. But what he had done... was not something humans did. He instead looked up at the glass he had dropped sitting mockingly on his desk perfectly intact. He glared at it, wishing it would just go away and stop mocking him. The glass flew off the desk into the wall. Sam placed his head into his hands and groaned loudly, ignoring how something else fell in his room at the movement.

He was human. Humans did not have _**telekinesis**_!

But the evidence was _there_. Things just... moved around him. When he was happy they floated. When he was angry they moved and when he was scared they were thrown at what was scaring him. It had been a trying week so far and his parents had finally realised something was up. This being confirmed during dinner when he'd sent his dinner into the wall during an argument.

Sam was at his wits end. He'd been avoiding leaving his house which meant the autobots thought he was ill or depressed after the destruction of the allspark. In all honesty he just hadn't had the time to feel guilty. The one time he'd been depressed about killing Megatron the books in the library had gone flying out of the shelves. Sam himself had been hit by a hardback thesaurus.

He couldn't figure out what was happening to him.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Bumblebee was worried about his charge. Sam had been avoiding him for the past week and when he did see Bumblebee it was rarely of his own free will, at one point being shoved out of the house by his mother, and Sam always appeared to be stressed. Optimus had told Bumblebee that Sam was trying to cope with the battle in Mission city when Bumblebee had mentioned his worries but that didn't explain Sam's reluctance to talk to anyone from his familial unit or the Autobots.

The Autobot let out a small whine of worry when he saw Sam shut the curtains in his 'bedroom' sharply and heard a yell of frustration followed by a loud crash. Was he meant to respect Sam's wishes and leave him alone or was he meant to try to help him? How could he help him?

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

It took him a few weeks to work out how to not throw items when he was too emotional. He had emotionally distanced himself in a way. He saw the items, but he paid them no attention. He left his room willingly and Judy latched onto him, crying loudly. Asking him if he was ok. Asking him what was wrong. If he wanted or needed anything. Sam had answered calmly, ignoring how the items in the hall shook; rattling the moment he started to feel happy at seeing his mom again. Judy had noticed and looked at Sam with a suddenly slightly fearful look before hugging him tighter.

Perhaps one day Sam would tell her about his time with the Autobots Sam thought to himself as Judy fretted and Ron stood to the side unsure what to do. How did one react to a psychic son? Who could you talk to about this? Sam looked at him and for a second he smiled and Ron nodded, he had to trust Sam to deal with this.

...He did NOT feel happy admitting that to himself.

After finally detaching his mom, this took a while because she kept reattaching herself in worry, Sam was finally able to leave the house. He immediately shoved the feeling of joy at finally being out of the house willingly down so he could calm down. To the left he noticed the flowers had stopped the odd movements they'd been doing since he left. Great, he affected plants of all things.

Instead he went to talk to Bee. As soon as he was in the doors locked behind him. "..." Sam felt that Bee technically kidnapping him was fair enough after everything Sam had done to him so he didn't say anything as Bee reversed and drove away while barely keeping to the speed limit. After an awkward moments silence Sam sighed. "Sorry Bee, things have been... slightly crazy." With things throwing themselves on their own 'slightly crazy' was the understatement of the century. Feeling the annoyance building inside him Sam closed his eyes and breathed slowly for a second.

"_Is everything alright?__  
__I just called to say,__  
__How lost I feel without you,__  
__Miles away." _the radio played. Sam smiled sadly placing a hand on the steering wheel.

"I'm fine Bee… I just…. Wish I could explain things to you." He didn't want to explain the idea of psychics to Optimus, they wouldn't understand. The internet was quite specific in explaining they didn't exist and held no useful information. They wouldn't be able to help him. Instead Sam sat back as the radio let out a confused whirring noise. "It's a human problem Bee." _**Liar**_. Sam was almost amused to hear the loathing in the thought. "Just… drop it."

Bumblebee let out an annoyed static-y noise but agreed incase Sam went back to locking himself away. He commed Ratchet quietly and asked him to look up the thing humans called depression, letting the car fall into silence. Sam just sat back looking out the window. He wanted to talk, he did. But what could he say? 'Sorry I'm acting weird Bee, I'm making stuff float by becoming happy. I'm great by the way.' He imagined himself saying it with a smile. Then he imagined them worrying about his sanity. Yeah, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Sam chuckled grinning, it would be funny.

Then Bee jerked sending Sam back into reality. Bee and the other two cars on the road were floating. "Damn it!" Sam cursed loudly as the cars dropped and the car landed with a loud 'thud'. "Bee, drive _very __**quickly.**_" Sam managed stiffly. Bee didn't even argue as he began speaking.

"_Anything you need to tell me?"_ The radio asked, the quote appearing to come from some radio show. Sam flinched, so much for not telling anyone.

"It's a long, **long** story." Sam said putting his face into his hands. They missed the camera that had recorded the entire incident and the speed camera a road down that got a picture of Sam's face.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Floated." Ratchet repeated the word coldly. Bee nodded quickly pointing at Sam who glared at his protector.

"Wasn't my fault." Sam muttered bitterly. Bee just jabbed the finger at Sam harder. "Really, it wasn't." Sam retried beginning to panic. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself again. This effort was foiled when the scalpel to his left shot past Ratchet into the wall, leaving an angry cut that began to leak coolant. Ratchet looked at his leg, grabbed it in pain and looked at Bee for an explanation. "Point at me again Bee, and you'll be the next one bleeding." Sam snapped angrily. The scalpel in the wall jerked but was jammed in it hard enough that Sam couldn't pull it out. Sam realized in despair how hard it must have been thrown to _do_ that.

"_Told you so!" _The clapping soundtrack that followed this phrase was enough to make Sam groan and put his head in his hands.

"Should never have left the house." Sam grumbled into the hands.

"_Perhaps we're being a bit too hasty here doctor."_Bee added hastily. Sam glared at him but kept quiet. Ratchet just glared more.

"Someone owes me an explanation." They looked at him in confusion and Ratchet pointed at the scalpel in the wall coldly then at his leg.

"Well…." Sam began to explain what had been going on, flinching when Ratchet glared. "How did you expect me to explain this to you?! It's not like this can be the allspark either, the allspark only affected machines!" Sam added desperately. And the allspark was gone. He'd destroyed it. The guilt cut through him like a blade; the allspark, Bee had explained, was what helped the Transformers continue their race. No allspark, no more children. The race was going to die out.

Because of him.

Instead Sam gritted his teeth as he stared up at the large mech who seemed determined to understand something Sam knew he couldn't. Transformers didn't develop telekinesis one morning so how could they expect to know more about this then Sam? They didn't even know what telekinesis was! The scalpel chose that moment to yank itself out of the wall and soar past them all into the door opposite. Ratchet looked at Sam, almost seeming to twitch before a red light enveloped Sam.

Ratchet scanned the human teen's body before begging to prod him when these scans proved inconclusive. After a moments aggravation he said "You are aware I'm going to talk to Optimus about this." Sam nodded; he'd been waiting for that. Bee tried to reassure Sam by awkwardly patting his head with his finger. Sam sighed.

"Sorry Bee." Sam whispered.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The incident of the floating cars was forwarded through the government until it landed on his desk. The figure looked at the recording of the cars then at the following picture of a young man's face in a yellow camaro. How had this person stayed off the grid for so long? The figure frowned looking at the information.

Sam Witwicky

Aged; 18

The problem was; the file about Mister Witwicky was secured. It was classified above top secret. While this caused the man no troubles, he did outrank Sector 7 after all, it was still suspicious. And there was more. Project iceman was gone. He pulled out his mobile and began talking. "I need you to go talk to the guardians of one; Samuel James Witwicky." He began narrowing his eyes at the file.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat back looking out the window of the car, wondering how it had come to this. The girl beside him talked quickly, explaining things he couldn't hear. It was like bees were buzzing in his ears, blocking out all the noise. But somehow he heard her say 'Don't worry, you'll like your new home' smiling brightly. Sam wanted to hate her; instead he just kept thinking back to what had happened, how this was happening to him. Could he have stopped her?

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

It had started a few days before.

Sam had been in the Autobot base for a few days being prodded and poked by Ratchet who had been determined to prove why Sam was suddenly telekinetic, his tests came up inconclusive to Ratchet's despair. This was becoming a common scenario which had caused Sam to snap on more than one occasion. He tried not to think how a teenager yelling at a giant ratchet wielding robot must appear hilarious to anyone watching. It was less hilarious when he not only pushed Ratchet back a few meters but passed out from the pressure the move had put on him. Later on Ratchet told him his blood pressure had sky rocketed to the point he'd had a nose bleed.

It had taken Bumblebee being extra pitiful to get Sam out of his room the next day.

After one such day (he was bruised, his body hurt and he'd almost thrown Ratchet across the room _again_. Today had not been a good day) he wandered the corridors in a mild state of depression. He was no closer to controlling these powers; instead he'd began to notice something odd. He was afraid of Ratchet. He felt an urge to... obey Optimus. Not just do as he said because you respect him, Sam felt he HAD to obey. He had caught himself nearly bowing at one point. Optimus hadn't noticed; thankfully due to Sam's size he was often overlooked.

The joy of this being missed had Optimus' paperwork floating in a circle around Sam's head. Optimus had taken the excuse to not need to do it. This time they were prepared enough to catch him before he locked himself away in his room until the need for food forced him to leave. Speaking of food... Sam looked at the chocolate in hand. The headaches caused by the powers were less severe when he ate sugar so he used the excuse to eat all the chocolate he could. The autobots were having it shipped in by the box at Sam's request. Sure it was unhealthy, but he felt great after he ate it so he was past caring.

As he was pondering this he turned the corner and walked straight into someone. Sam blinked at them, or rather the odd looking female who was blinking back at him in confusion. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying Sam immediately noticed and she was shaking and pale. Must have seen one of the Autobots and freaked. Sam sighed taking a bite of chocolate. The teenager latched onto him and pulled him closer to the wall.

"They might come back." She whispered quietly placing a finger to her lips as Sam glared at her in confusion and mild annoyance. He tried to be nice, he did, but at the moment he just wanted to eat chocolate, sleep and wonder when he'd accepted things floating around him. Then he noticed her clothing. He must have been blind to miss the bright tie dye t-shirt and jeans. Then he finally looked at her completely. She was tall with long brown hair (her hair was very shiny...) and blue eyes. She noticed him staring and tried to smile. The effort was wasted due to the continued shaking that Sam decided was fear.

"Who might come back?" Sam asked trying to be polite. Head ache... returning... He took another bite of chocolate. Nope, not helping. She giggled nervously holding out a hand suddenly as if only just remembering she was meant to do it. Sam shook it and pulled it back quickly, her hands were sweaty. She wiped them on her t-shirt.

"The giant... thing. It was huge and painted blue and red and..." She began to ramble flapping her arms as she spoke.

"Oh, that's Optimus." Sam dismissed. The head ache was pounding. He shut his eyes with a groan. The girl was immediately still.

"You need to drink. You're dehydrated." She told him in a way that was almost calm. Sam nodded humouring the crazy. "I'm serious." She added coldly. "The nose bleeds also dehydrate you for some reason." Sam looked at her in shock but she just continued to smile benignly. Sam found it creepy more than reassuring. She seemed to notice. "Am I doing it wrong? I thought humans acted like this?"

Sam backed away from the crazy slowly as she muttered in confusion to herself. "OPTIMUS!" Sam yelled loudly. The girl flinched at the noise. "ANYONE?!"

"Great, summon the... things why don't you." She snapped.

"They're autobots!" Sam replied angrily, she could at least try to be polite! She blinked.

"...au...to...bots..." She tested the word slowly. "Ok, autobots. Got it." She nodded to herself quickly. "Can we go now? If they re-catch me they'll put me back in that box." She made a square gesture with her hands then a rectangular shape remembering it was a rectangular box, not a square.

"The what?"

"Box. They caught me trying to find paperwork and put me in a box, when they opened it I escaped and here I am." ...okay...? "Of course that was only after the one... Ratchet?... told Optimus to take me out because he thought I was going to die from elevated stress levels."

"Stress?"

"Long story." She dismissed with a wave, her behaviour jumping from crazy and terrified to slightly fed up with the world to curious. "So, who're you?"

"Sam Witwicky."

"Aha!" She jumped around him happily, Sam realised she was jumping _way_ to high for her to be jumping normally. She was jumping higher then he was tall at points. She paused in midair and then let herself drop. "Sorry, I was just so happy to meet a normal human!" She was way too happy for it to be natural. The headache was still making itself known in his head as an added bonus. "Well, technically normal, the human part's debatable." She added to herself. Sam was no longer listening; instead he began to walk away from her. Where was Optimus anyways? The girl paused watching him leave with narrowed eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked coldly. Sam flinched, turning to look at her. Her entire posture had changed. Before it had been relaxed and slightly lazy, now it was tall and proud. Sam met her gaze. "It's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation with a trine leader." She continued looking at her nails while sounding like she was reading out of a book. It was creepy. ...Trine?... "I understand I'm not very good at this human communication slag but at least be polite enough to listen to me." She was glaring. Why did that look scare him more than anything she'd been doing before?

"OPTIMUS?!" Sam yelled turning and running. The girl snarled before sighing as Sam turned a corner and disappeared.

"I am never going to hear the end of this..." She muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. "Scare the new guy why don't you? It'll end great! Oh for the love of..."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"You saw the human?" Was not the reaction Sam had expected from Optimus. He'd expected anger or worry, not shock. "We thought she'd left the base." The Autobot leader added in explanation when Sam pointedly glared at him. They were in Optimus' office, Sam sitting on the transformer sized desk as the red and blue mech organised his paperwork. The girl had apparently thrown it all on the floor when trying to evade capture the first time round. Sam had to wonder how she thought it would help.

"Yeah, she was jumping around talking about the giant robots that had locked her in a box." Optimus looked to the side guiltily. "She was serious?!"

"She was going though the documents about our agreement with the humans, we were only going to leave her there until we could decide what to do with her. Then Ratchet sensed her stress levels were too high and when we took her out she..." Sam cut in.

"Ran off?"

"Screamed at the sight of us, hid behind the box and jumped off the desk when I tried to talk to her." Optimus finished with a sigh. "We still haven't decided how she survived the fall or dodged my hand in midair."

"She's like me." Sam remembered. "She was floating when she jumped." Optimus nodded as he listened.

"Did she explain how humans had the ability of telekinesis?" Optimus asked curiously as an afterthought.

"No, she just started talking about how it was rude to leave a Trine leader mid conversation when I tried to leave." Optimus' optics widened looking at Sam.

"Trine?"

"Yeah, she completely changed when she said it. Just went cold and began talking about how 'she wasn't very good with this human communication slag' and said how it was debatable whether or not I was human." The opposite wall suddenly looked very interesting. When he looked at Optimus he wanted to explain everything that had happened. But he knew she didn't want him to so he couldn't. It was... confusing.

The two urges fought inside him until finally the urge to remain silent won. She was a human like him, she was the better leader. Sam groaned putting his head in his hands. This made no _sense_!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The next day he ran into her again. This time she was trying to stand still and had hugged him upon seeing him. He felt a jolt of... something... run through him at her touch before he was able to shove her off. "What was that for!?" He snapped. The Decepticons had attacked an oil refinery so the Autobot's had went to intercept them, leaving Sam at the base for his own protection. She blinked rapidly.

"Well, trying to be polite the human way didn't work, now I'm trying our way." She shrugged. She fell backwards with a yelp. "We hug in greeting." She added pointing at thin air as if it helped. It didn't.

"So you hugged me?" Sam knew he was being rude but he really wanted her to stop following him.

"Yup. As I said, our way. Our energies like each other and all that." She waved her arms lazily. "You felt the spark."

"Spark." Sam really needed to stop repeating her words.

"You felt it, the energies." She sounded like she was repeating a particularly hilarious conspiracy theory. Sam was not amused. "...slag it, I'm horrible with this." She sighed loudly. Sam watched her wondering idly how she kept finding him when the Autobots were on the other side of the base and how to get rid of her. "It's a long story. Anyways, long story short you and I both have a similar energy inside us that's like a magnet. We like touching each other because the energy makes it pleasurable to do so." She tried. Sam nodded, he'd worked out that she was also telekinetic but a different kind if the floating meant anything. Sam moved stuff, she moved herself.

She called herself a seeker and Sam a grounder. She had yet to explain what that meant though. She had yet to explain allot of things including her trying to get him to take her outside. Her explanation of 'I need sun and you, as a man, are meant to take me to it' didn't cut it as far as Sam was concerned. He was suspicious of her and she knew it. Didn't stop her pestering him though.

Sam sat back as she talked happily. She explained the powers as best she could, but the differences meant that what helped her didn't help him. The autobots had given him a wire so they could hear everything they said and had promised to stay near him in case she tried everything. Then the Decepticons had attacked and Sam was on his own on a base that the Autobot's were still in the middle of building. They had the basics down at least.

"You still haven't told me your name."

"Oh." The girl lay there, arms spread out staring at the roof in thought. "Oh yeah, I forgot. My designation... My name. It's Mary." Sam nodded and they just sat there in silence. "...I'd forgotten what silence was like..." she muttered sleepily a few hours later. Sam glanced at her then his watch. Shouldn't the Autobot's be back by now? She curled up and Sam realised was beginning to fall asleep.

"Why are you here? You could have left." Sam began to question.

"You're to dangerous at the moment." Mary muttered into her arm. "Out of control... to dangerous you're ordered... kill order."

"Pardon?"

"Kill order." Mary sighed sitting up. She yawned. "If you can't control your powers or I can't convince you to come with me, I've been ordered to kill..." She yawned again. "Kill you." Sam jerked backwards. "Don't worry, you have enough control that you're safe for the moment." She added with a chuckle.

"You're here to KILL me?!" Sam screamed.

"...You did hear me mention that you're safe right now, right?" She muttered glaring at him as Sam gaped at her.

"Why would you want to kill me?!"

"Orders. For the sake of the... You know what? You aren't listening. You're having a panic attack for no reason and you expect me to explain this slag to you." Sam whimpered when Mary stood and brushed herself off. She pulled a bag out of her pocket and began to brush her hair lazily as Sam stared. "...what? I have a travel pack." Well, that explains the lack of knots in her hair at any rate. Sam had been beginning to wonder.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_**9shadowcat9; Should I continue this? I have ideas (lots of them. -_-') but I want people's opinions on the beginning. Also, want a better name. Any ideas for that?**_


End file.
